Tousou
by Aomine Daiki
Summary: Corre, no te detengas hasta dar con ella.


_Free!,_ es propiedad de Kouji Ouji y Utsumi Hiroko.

 **T** _ **ousou**_

 **P** or **A** omine _D_ aiki **.**

 _¡Feliz cumpleaños, Nagisa!_

* * *

Corre, por los pasillos con los labios sonriendo y los ojos fulgurantes. Calentando tus piernas y brazos. Eludiendo los obstáculos. Fijando la vista en un punto lejano.

Corre con las voces entrantes de compañeros de clases y alumnos de rostros desconocidos. Con una mañana dorada de cielos despejados y soles llameantes. De nubes disueltas como chocolate en la acera durante estas épocas veraniegas.

Corre por un largo pasillo de interminables ventanales que enmarcan al mundo que afuera espera. Por senderos atestados de jóvenes que hablan sobre los programas de variedades o bandas que apenas si comienzan.

Corre divisando a ese tu amigo de gafas rojas que te mira asombrado como si justamente te estuviera buscando. Acorta las distancias a cada paso apresurado que das. Y graba en tu cabeza la expresión conflictuada que tiene: "¡Rei-chan!". Grita su nombre antes de llegar hacia donde se expone. Él lleva un par de notas en las manos y a ti eso no te importa ni un poco.

"¡Nagisa-kun!, sobre el proyecto de biología debemos-", te hace gracia oírlo hablar de la tarea, y aun cuando sabes que es importante el tema que está tocando tú no te detienes.

Continuas corriendo y excusándote: "¡Lo siento, después hablamos!"

Ryuugazaki se queda sin seguirte los pasos, desconcertado y ofendido de cierta manera. Tu en cambio sigues manteniendo la sonrisa en los labios. Cuando el camino se parte tu tomas la derecha escuchando a tus espaldas" ¡No corras, es peligroso!", de Rei en un tono maternal que te provoca soltar una pequeña carcajada que te pinta los pómulos de rojo.

Corres, sigues corriendo, sintiendo tras ello tu pulso acelerarse. La temperatura de tu cuerpo elevarse y una humedad creciendo por dentro de tus ropajes. El diseño del sendero es el mismo pero el tránsito ha disminuido. Estás en otro lado y no tardas en adivinar tu paradero cuando Makoto aparece cargando unas cajas llenas de material didáctico.

"¿Huh, Nagisa?", logra divisarte por encima de las cajas. No desaceleras ni un instante, mantienes la velocidad y continúas corriendo hasta donde él está. Cuando el tramo se cierra te das cuenta de que no puedes pasar en la posición en la que vienes y justo cuando estás a punto de chocar Tachibana exclama que te sorprende: "¡Uowh, cu-cuidado!, ¡hyee!"; tu amigo gira y trata de apartarse para evitar que ambos colisionen. En esa maniobra una brecha se abre la cual aprovechas para eludir a la orca gigante quien baila graciosa para no caerse.

"¡Lo siento, Mako-chan!", en realidad no lo sientes, no cuando estas sonriendo de oreja a oreja y quieres evitar carcajearte. Tachibana sigue tambaleándose en su intento por no caerse, pero el peso de las cajas se carga a su lado izquierdo y no hay remedio, al suelo termina cayendo.

El estrepitoso ruido de aquel choque a tus espaldas te saca una sonora carcajada y esto acarrea un: "¡Nagisa!", con entonación molesta y caprichosa que se queda atrás. Tirado entre el material escolar.

Corres, continuas haciéndolo con mucha mayor intensidad que las primeras veces que lo hiciste cuando intentabas alcanzar a los demás. Cuando Haruka empezó a imitar a Rin y tu no te quisiste quedar atrás. Corres por que necesitas encontrar aquello que has venido a buscar.

El corredor se bifurca nuevamente y esta vez decides ir hacia la izquierda. Un par de escaleras aparecen. Resuelves brincar con todas tus fuerzas y en el instante en que lo logras una voz profunda te llama sin el mínimo de asombro: "Nagisa", la mirada fija en las escaleras se desvía por inercia y el rostro impávido de Nanase aparece justo debajo del arco dibujado por tu salto.

Caes sin tambalearte y por primera vez te detienes para verlo detenidamente. La boca entreabierta regula tu respiración rota y los pómulos están tan rojos como el color de las manzanas. "Haru-chan", tu voz no sale aniñada sino poderosa. Inhalas y exhalas y con ello tus hombros suben y bajan.

"¿Qué pasa?", Haruka espera tu respuesta erguido seis escalones más arriba mirándote con esos ojos de un azul intenso. Tú devuelves el gesto de la misma forma. Con una mirada ávida que aunque no habla dice más de mil palabras. El silencio se instala. Las risas de los alumnos afuera del edificio se escuchan a la distancia. Tu respiración agitada acelera las palpitaciones en tus arterias. Sientes el corazón latir en la garganta. Las cigarras tocan bajo el sol que tuesta sus corazas y el calor ahoga al mundo con el vapor de sus oleadas. El tiempo no corre, te espera y decidido abres la boca para responder sin apartar la vista de Haruka: "Es un secreto"; la entonación es demasiado seria pero pronto se transforma cuando le agregas una mueca alegrona y Nanase parpadea confundido por tu respuesta. "Nos vemos, Haru-chan"

Te echas a correr de nuevo y contigo el tiempo. Alcanzas el pasillo olvidando cambiarte los zapatos. Dejando anonadados a varios incautos que te vieron desaparecer tras el viento por el amplio marco que a primeras horas del día se transforma en entrada y pasando las 12:00hrs una ansiada salida.

La luz de la mañana ilumina tu cabello. Las ondas de estos brillan en tonos oro y ambarinos. Los rayos ardientes te besan el rostro. El sopor humecta tus labios. Y el aire a verano le devuelve el ritmo quebrado a tu respiración.

Corre por qué sabes que no está lejos.

La alcanzas, ya que no te has detenido hasta encontrarle.

Te regocijas entonces cuando logras divisarla caminando bellamente por los grandes y verdes jardines del campus. Aceleras la carrera. Sonriendo como nadie. Dejas que las nebulosas exploten en tus ojos rosas y tus sentimientos hagan sonar tus cuerdas bucales para gritar eufórico: "¡Gou-chan!"

"¿Huh-", no dejas que responda. Tacleas a Matsuoka. Extiendes los brazos hacia ella. Saltas dichoso y la capturas con un abrazo. Le tumbas en esa alfombra de margaritas y jazmines dispuesta a la derecha del camino y la miras hecha un poema. Con las mejillas coloreadas, el sudor perlándole la tez. El calor de su cuerpo mezclándose con el tuyo. Sintiendo la suavidad de su pecho a través del uniforme. Llevando la coleta desordenada y ese fleco regado por su preciosa cara.

La ayudas a decirlo, eso que has venido buscando presuroso. Eso que destruyera tu ritmo. Aquello que soñaste desde que los días de Julio se fueron terminando. Separas los labios para liberarlo más que enamorado: "Feliz cumpleaños", y permites que ella haga el resto.

"¿Nagisa... -kun?"

"¿Hai?", mientras tú le devuelves ese detalle con tu mejor sonrisa.

Y un dulce beso sobre sus labios azucarados.

* * *

 **N/A** Por si no se entendió Nagisa hace que Gou complete la frase sin que ella sepa. Alsnakxnq, no sé bien cómo explicarlo pero el punto es que hace que la otra lo felicite, terminando la frase porque en sí solo quiere escuchar su nombre de los labios de Gou.


End file.
